Seifuku
by seichiinara
Summary: "Let's attend school!" Light-hearted words from a cheerful God as she pulls along a reluctant Devil. And so, the school descends into chaos, dissent, destruction and anarchy. "It's a happy, fluffy story about highschool life!" That's what you'd think. (Just a note, everyone gets to show up because that's how I like it.)
1. P

I was never much of a writer, but didn't want Yana to be sad and alone here, so screw the police. In a nutshell this is a high school AU, and while it's going to start out light-hearted I'm planning for things to go down. Very, very much down. It's gonna become a tragedy. If I ever end up reaching there because obviously I have better things to do like manage my translations blog. Or draw. Or eat chocolate cake. Or do my homework like a good kid.

Warning: High school AU, Kcalb x Etihw, Wodahs x Grora

(To a lesser extent, Yosafire x Froze, Rawberry x Macarona, Ater x Arbus)

* * *

"Kcalb~" A sickeningly sweet voice rang out. Pausing as his fork reached for another slice of strawberry cake, a shiver ran through the Devil's spine— _Nothing good had ever come of that voice..._

He recalled apprehensively and with ease the last time she had used that voice on him. "Kcalb~ Let's go to a sauna~" (To cut the story short, it had not gone well. Wodahs had never looked at him with the same eyes again.)

From the corner of his eye he saw Etihw gliding over, glee plastered all over her face, but he pretended not to see, choosing to continue staring intently at the soft, white cake while stuffing his fork into his mouth. It was about time for him to stand up to her, it really was. After all, he was the Devil! King of demons, strongest of all! He couldn't be so easily swayed by someone like her!

The Devil was ridden with a sense of overwhelming power. Yes, he wouldn't bend to her will anymore! **He was a free spirit!**

— Kcalb found Etihw's face dangerously close to his, his eyes forced to lock onto Etihw's sparkling eyes as he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"Let's go to school!"

The clatter of the fallen fork echoed throughout the room.

* * *

"And..." Her fingers snapped.

"It's done "

The ability to fathom what Etihw was thinking was not an ability Kcalb would ever possess. Of course, she had had weirder ideas before (creating a world within a world, crossdressing with him, and making everyone sprout unicorn horns were some of the more prominent ones), but... A God and a Devil... Attending school...

Doubtful, he cast a glance at the figure he held in his arms bridal-style: either he was strong, or she was simply very light, for it took little effort on his part to lift the slender, feminine body.

"... Remind me again how you can create a school out of thin air, but not walk here yourself?"

"Hoho, but it's a lot better if you carry me, don't you agree?"

"... ..."

A flush rapidly spread across his face, and Etihw smirked, before snuggling up against his chest. If he were any less alert, Kcalb would have simply dropped the white-clad goddess out of pure instinct, but he merely flinched at the close proximity.

He had been lying to himself: there was no way for him to escape her.

Lifting her head, Etihw observed Kcalb's resigned, blushing face with pure amusement. It would be so much better if he would stop hiding in the castle all the time: his high cheekbones and pale, soft skin emphasised his sharp eyes, black as the darkest night, yet soft as black treacle. Even though he averted his gaze, his lips were set in a pout, his snow white hair smooth and luscious.

Etihw let out a small sigh. It was a pity that such a beautiful face wasn't shown to the world more often.

Clapping her hands together, she cheerily exclaimed, "Now that that's settled, I suppose it's time to attend our first day of school!"

"I think you're still forgetting something..." Kcalb half-heartedly answered. "Gray Village already has a school, remember?"

"... ..."

"... ... Ah."

Kcalb couldn't believe it. Etihw had actually forgotten, having stayed at home for so long.

"... That's no problem, I suppose~"

Smiling that same forced smile, she snapped her fingers once again.

"?"

While he had no clue what she had just done, Kcalb's gut feeling told him that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

"Stupid Head Angel, what'd you have to drag me along for—"

Eyes widened with surprise, the petite angel's words faltered as she halted in midflight.

In front of them lay a massive pile of rubble. No, not just any rubble... It was the remnants of the Gray Village's school.

"Please... Help me..." "Why... Hath God forsaken us... " "I waa... aant to die..." "These roooo...cks are really yuuuummy..."

The agonised sounds of children struggling to free themselves from the rubble was numerous and varied.

Such an immense power... Could only belong to either of those two.

"... You'd better cancel their afternoon tea for the next few weeks, or I won't be able to rest in peace."

"Please be rest assured."

The two angels looked at each other, one the epitome of unwillingness, the other completely devoid of emotion: giving each other a slight nod, they proceeded with the job.

* * *

But of course, Kcalb couldn't have known that. So much for being the Devil.

"Let's see... First we'll have to invite the teachers, and the students... Hey, won't it be interesting to attend classes with the Gray Village children?"

Her perky attitude did nothing to ease his conflicted emotions. It would be a unique experience, yes, but the very idea of **going out everyday**... As if hearing his thoughts, Etihw blinked twice, before lifting her head and pecking Kcalb on the cheek.

"?!"

"You don't need to worry~"

Watching the redness of Kcalb's face intensify, Etihw couldn't help but loose a smile at the sight of the all-powerful Devil being so easily embarrassed by such a thing.

"I'll be there with you, after all."

"... ..."

"... ..."

Just as Kcalb parted his lips, another familiar voice rang out.

"That's an awfully nice thing to say, Lady Etihw."

Hearing the venomous sarcasm dripping from those words, both of them flinched instinctively, and darted their eyes to find the source of the voice. Their eyes landed on the sight of a rather harassed-looking female angel, and beside her...

— A steely glint in his eyes, Wodahs bluntly stated.

"No dinner tonight."


	2. l

"Froze~ What do you think of this seifuku?"

As usual, a chirpy voice emanated from the green-haired demon. Dressed in a red and white seifuku with a bright smile on her face, Yosafire darted up to her best friend, spinning around to show her the full picture.

On the other hand, Froze's uniform was grey and white, her ponytails tied back with two grey ribbons as she turned her head to look at Yosafire. "It looks fine," she stated in her usual blunt manner.

"That can't be all you have to say!"

_Actually, it is._ Froze sighed inwardly as she continued on her way to school, with Yosa hurrying to carry up. Although to be fair, combined with her usual red-rimmed glasses, the school uniform did look rather good on her, accentuating Yosa's well-endowed figure and slender legs that her usual baggy clothes didn't reveal.

A slight blush spread across her face, and she shook her head to clear it, Yosa looking questioningly at her as she did so.

"Yosa, Froze!" A familiar voice belonging to that of an angel clad in green and white called, and they looked up to see that not only had they encountered Macarona and Rawberry, they too had unconsciously reached school. While Froze continued walking as per normal, Yosa waved her hand frantically and dashed up to them.

"Incidentally, is it true that Ms. Etihw is joining us for class?" Rawberry piped, words slightly muffled by what she was chewing on, which looked suspiciously like someone's guts.

Froze nodded slightly. "It seems so," she remarked. As a way of repaying her for her assistance while Mr. Wodahs was in the other world, Ms. Grora had leaked the information to her.

"If Ms Etihw is coming, I suppose that would mean Mr. Kcalb is coming too?" Macarona pondered aloud, but their questions were instantly answered by a sheen of light.

When the light disappeared, Etihw and Kcalb were both standing nearby, Kcalb looking slightly abashed in the black gakuran, while Etihw looked perfectly fine in her black and white uniform. "Hello there," their god hummed cheerily, while the other slightly jerked his head, unused to being outside for so long.

Then, as if remembering something, Etihw furrowed her eyebrows, before her eyes lit up. Snapping her fingers. another instance of light happened, and when it cleared, the Head Angel stood there, fingers still lingering over his undone buttons. Sure, his pants were neatly ironed, buttons shined to an impossible degree, but having had yet to even button up the dress shirt under the jacket...

"..."

The darkened, icy look on his face was enough to convince everyone to swiftly look away.

... Silence.

... ... ... ... More silence.

Casting glances at each other, Etihw jerked her head and Kcalb took that as a signal to check if Wodahs was done, before looking back and nodding.

"... So!" Etihw clapped her hands together. "Wodahs will be your Head Prefect (and our personal chef), if you would like to join the student council (or be our personal chefs) please sign up for an interview to see if you're eligible. Let's get along from now on!"

Her smile was slightly forced.

"Ms. Etihw... I am under the impression that a student council generally has an Assistant Head Prefect as well."

Unfazed by Wodahs' question, Etihw snapped her fingers again: this time, Grora appeared.

"... What."

Unlike the Head Ange-Prefect, she had clearly finished wearing her clothes: however, her appearance was slightly strange. Instead of the collared blouse with its trademark ribbon and a pleated skirt, she was dressed with her white shirt distinctly visible under her unbuttoned jacket, and long, creased pants...

In other words, the gakuran. Wait, she wasn't even wearing it properly!

While the four girls were impressed by how handsome Grora looked, Etihw was rather saddened that despite the time (1.13 seconds) she had spent preparing the seifuku(by magic), Grora still refused to wear it. Wodahs was rather unsympathetic, more bothered by the fact that his assistant head was dressed illegally.

Noticing Etihw's slightly downcast expression, Kcalb quickly changed the subject. "So what's this school even called, anyway?"

Not only Etihw's attention was diverted, the girls too perked up.

"That's right, we need to think of a name," Etihw laughed, before turning to the excited girls. "Any suggestions?"

"Um um um.. Gakuen School!" She was promptly cuffed by Froze.

"School of Worms " "I don't think that's a good idea..."

Pondering, Etihw suddenly looked up at Kcalb with a cheerful smile. "Kcalb~ Why don't you suggest a name?"

Flinching in shock, Kcalb's mind went blank for a moment. N-Naming a school? Even back in the war days, he hadn't been great with names, calling his conquered territories things like "Schwarz", "Kuro", "Hei", "Noir"...

Glancing around for inspiration, his eyes eventually landed back on the expectant Etihw. Framing her fair face was a cascade of soft, ebony black hair, which brought out the colours of her clothes even more vibrantly. Her seifuku did look wonderful on her, what with the black and white that matched her perfectly, that matched their ideals of a beautiful world of both darkness and light perfectly...

"... ..." Everyone waited as Kcalb closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"How about... Seifuku?"

Even Froze couldn't hide her emotions. That kind of name... Clearly, however, the fact that Etihw favoured him overrode any argument they could have conceived.

"Then Seifuku it is!"

* * *

_**For how long had this gone on for?**_

A forest of daybreak, golden sunlight stained with red.

Her limp body pinned to an gnarled tree with a slim, sharp sword through her neck, the golden-haired angel would never have her golden vocals heard again. Holding the sword was a figure made of stone, his expression so lifelike and features so detailed, one would have thought it was truly a demon.

_**For how long more would it continue?**_

A midday forest, fiery wrath upon the lifeless land.

A charred corpse remained, its grey scarf covered in soot and the blackened, feathery wings scorched beyond repair. The perpetrator's head was eternally lifted to face the sky, dilated red eyes opened wide with a hand vainly stretched to stop the multiple icicles penetrating his body.

_**Please stop.**_

A forest of dusk, horizon darkened by the fallen sun.

Two disfigured bodies lay nearby each other: that of the green angel's covered in swollen bites and bloodied scars, with her limbs shredded from her body by some wild animal; the other of a pink demon, disjointed limbs fractured and flayed, body torn apart by some supernatural power.

**_I don't want this anymore._**

A kingdom of white, castle of ivory marble.

A bow painstakingly carved from yew had been shattered into pieces, with its owner not too far away, her bloodied hand outstretched towards her murderer before it fell limply to her side. A katana had lightly pierced her heart with a movement so precise and quick that not a single drop of blood had fallen, giving the impression that the petite angel was only sleeping, if not for the teardrops still reminiscent on her eyelashes and the forlorn look in her eyes.

**All this for the mere sake of Seifuku.**

* * *

Terminologies you may not have known:

**Gakuen（学園）**means school. Aka, Yosafire literally suggested "School School".

**Gakuran （学蘭） **is the name given to the military-styled Japanese male school uniforms. This is also a very forced translation, but I thought it punny that gakuran (学乱) can literally mean "school chaos".

Schwarz, Kuro, Hei and Noir all mean **black** in various languages.

**Seifuku** has two meanings, but I'd prefer you to search it up yourself.


	3. e

Yeah, I can't write for nuts. Shirayuki wants to see me write my headcanon and translate it to Chinese though, so I guess I'm not giving up on this anytime soon.

Warning, this chapter contains quite a bit of hinted Wodahs x Grora.

* * *

"Was that a bad dream?"

"A bad dream it was."

Under the blazing sun, two silhouettes cast a shadow from the their vantage point on the spire of the tower.

"Oh my, Lord Kcalb has found a new hobby." Black cat ears perked up as red eyes sighted the distant, black-clad figure.

"Indeed he has," answered a pair of white cat ears, tail swishing from side to side.

Black wings shadowed by the sunlight, the two girls stood side by side, their matching grey uniforms pristine despite the sweltering heat. Far away, a bell tolled, and everyone turned and entered the building. "Shall we go?" Asked the white cat.

"Let us go," replied the black cat. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared in flames, Arbus reappearing within the outskirts of the school compound. Noticing that her partner wasn't with her, she turned around to see Ater, standing at the iron gate, her snowy white hair distinct against the black iron gate. Her hands were clasped tightly together, similarly distinct in its trembling.

"A problem has occurred?" This time, while Ater tended to ask the questions, the one to pose this inquiry had a cool, smooth voice. But Arbus felt herself flinch as she heard the reply being spat out in terror and fear.

"I don't want to go there." Ater quavered. Curiosity piqued by the rare remark on Ater's own emotions, a short silence ensued as Arbus contemplated asking into it, before deciding that the welfare of Ater was more important.

"Let us leave then."

Ater silently let out a sigh of relief, glad that her other half was showing such leniency. "But we must warn that girl."

"Indeed, we must."

"Then..."

And as two halves of each other often do, they chorused in unison:

"Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile. A bead of sweat rolled down Lowrie's face as he looked at his students.

He couldn't deny the facilities were great. The previous school had been made of wood that had been gathering dust for ages, with termites popping out of the holes here and there to wiggle their heads before diving back in for another snack. And on hot summer days, the combined tears and sweat of everyone in the school was enough to fill a swimming pool. On the contrary, these walls were made of solid crystal, cold to the touch, and their smooth, polished surfaces reflected the sunlight gently and cast spectrums on the marble floor. In addition, the air conditioning was surely a blessing from God.

... Which brought him back to his original point, the fact that God was sitting amongst his students.

"Oh, don't mind me, sensei," Etihw said brightly upon sensing his eyes on her. "I'm simply one of your students, nothing else." It didn't really help that the King of Demons was sitting beside her. As decreed by the Supreme Overlord Lady Etihw, each class would simply be taught by two teachers: one would specialise in the Sciences and Maths, the other Humanities and Arts. Lowrie and Greif had been assigned to take a class together, much to Lowrie's relief: being on close terms with Grief, it was easier to manage the class together. Taking care of so many children was hard, he mused thoughtfully as the students filed in, but as a couple the burden was somewhat lighter.

... Not that Greif and himself were in a relationship, of course.

Also, as decreed by the Supreme Overlord Lady Etihw, the class was only made up of certain people she favoured, although the rest of the school didn't know this, of course. Lowrie took attendance as he took note of the people: Kcalb, Wodahs, Grora, Yosafire, Froze, Macarona, Rawberry, Dialo, Chelan... A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Wasn't her favouritism showing a little too obviously? He was quite sure that the age difference should have meant that Yosafire and her friends couldn't be in the same class as Lady Etihw and the others...

"Please put away your devices and irrelevant notes, class is starting now," he called. The students immediately put away everything as they directed their attention. Rather impressed by their diligence, he continued.

"Your first block for today is Maths, so I will be picking up where we left off the previous time."

Picking up a piece of chalk, he walked to the blackboard, and with sharp and precise strokes, engraved an equation:

**Prove that (cot^2 A - cos^2 A) / (cosec^2 A)(tan^2 A) = (cot^2 A)(cos^4 A)**

... ... ... ...

Within the team of four, Froze was undoubtedly the most intelligent and most hardworking one, acing each test with flying colours and spending the most time on her academics. While Macarona couldn't say she was doing as well, she was confident enough to say that her academics weren't too bad.

After a few minutes had passed, she realised that she was stuck.

_LHS = (cot^2 A - cos^2 A) / (cosec^2 A)(tan^2 A)_

_= [(cot^2 A - cos^2A) / (cosec^2 A)][cos^2 A / sin^2 A]_

_= (cos^2 A)(cot^2 A - cos^2A) / (cosec^2 A) (sin^2 A)_

_= [(cos^2 A cot^2 A) - cos^4 A] / (cosec^2 A) (sin^2 A)_

_= [sin^2 A][(cos^2 A cot^2 A) - cos^4 A] / (sin^2 A)_

_= (cos^2 A)(cot^2 A) - cos^4 A_

Gazing down at the equation written on her paper and realising that she was in a dilemma, Macarona finally decided to take a short break, glancing at the people around her.

Eyes settling on Rawberry first, she noticed that she didn't have the worksheet on her desk. Had she kept it, or...? Instinctively, she redireted her gaze to Rawberry's mouth, confirming her suspicions: she was chewing on something, a look of bliss on her face as she swung her legs back and forth idly. _R-Rawberry..._ Macarona sighed, but Rawberry didn't notice, head propped up by her hands cupping her cheeks, too distracted by the taste of trigonometry.

Deciding to look away, Macarona saw Froze on her left, deep in thought as her pen scribbled furiously. As expected of the sharp-minded angel. Besides her, though, Yosafire appeared to be having much more difficulty, fingers tapping the desk in frustration, before she perked up and turned to her right. "Fuh-rooo-" Unfortunately, Froze was far too absorbed in the art of trigonometry, and Yosafire turned back in disappointment. _Good luck, Yosafire_, Macarona thought with sympathy.

Dialo and Chelan, being on the saner side of the class, were quietly doing their work, with Chelan turning to Dialo every once in a while to silently ask a question. At one point, Dialo listened attentively to the silent musings of the angel, before digging around in her bag and pulling out an apple pie, which the angel happily received and began nibbling on. (Not too far away, Macarona saw the resigned look on Mr. Lowrie's face.)

Macarona was more alarmed by Mr. Wodahs: being a workaholic, he already had a whole stack of optional supplementary worksheets by his side, having already bulldozed his way through about 40 papers or so. Clearly, he also had the misconception that Ms. Grora was enthralled by the subject: with an annoyed look on her face, Grora finally cleared her assigned stack, flicking her pen aside before propping her legs on her table as she leaned back in her chair and dozed off.

Finally, there was Ms. Etihw and Mr. Kcalb. While Mr. Kcalb was still diligently writing away, Ms. Etihw was idly swinging her legs, bobbing her head as she tapped her fingers against her cheeks. Apparently, she had already completed the worksheet, and now devoted her time to staring at the increasingly discomforted Kcalb, who tried vainly not to be bothered by the attention.

"Eti... Shouldn't you be doing your work?" A low murmur reached Macarona's ears, and she continued watching as Eti's lips curved upwards.

"God is all-knowing, after all... Besides, shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?"

_If you didn't keep staring at him, perhaps Mr. Kcalb could better focus..._ However, Macarona's attention was drawn back to Mr. Lowrie as he began speaking again.

"Hmm... Grora, can you write the answer on the blackboa... ... Grora?"

In the short duration Macarona hadn't been looking, she had vanished. "That's strange... Wodahs, do you know where she went?"

Without even lifting his eyes from his 87th paper, Wodahs answered, "Please don't worry. More likely than not, she's slacking off somewhere."

+80 points for being an amazing Assistant Head Prefect.

"Well... Macarona, please do us the favour in her stead." Macarona jumped slightly upon hearing her own name being called.

Slightly ashamed of herself for having been distracted for such a long time, Macarona looked down at her hands. "Ah, um, I haven't actually completed my work yet, Mr. Lowrie..."

They were fortunate to have such a gentle teacher: he simply smiled kindly, saying, "It's alright: just write whatever you have so far."

Macarona heaved a sigh of relief, not noticing the green-haired demon lying on the floor in agony from being unable to comprehend the question, nor the pink-haired demon who had already consumed her desk.

* * *

Time flew by, and before they knew it, it was second block. With the high percentage of girls in their class, Wodahs was left alone with Kcalb in the male changing room.

Since they were brothers, there was no need to be shy. Used to doing things quickly, Wodahs had already finished taking off his uniform and changing into his gym attire before Kcalb had even unbuttoned his clothes. Although that couldn't be helped, considering that his elder brother hadn't needed to be in a rush ever since the war ended so many centuries ago.

Judging by the remaining time, he could afford to slow down a little. While tying his shoe laces, Wodahs glanced over at his elder brother, who was having trouble unbuttoning his jacket. No matter how he tugged, the button wouldn't come off, and Kcalb finally exerted all his power into ripping it apart.

It worked and he finally got the jacket off, but the button went flying off, bouncing away into some elusive corner of the room.

"..."

"... I'll sew it back on later."

"Thanks, Wod."

Tying a ribbon on his other shoe, he then exited the room. Just as he closed the door behind him, though, he heard a faint but familiar feminine voice from inside. "Ah, he finally left~"

... A bad feeling sprouted inside Wodahs and he quickly turned away to head for the field, but not before hearing a soft squeal, and the giggling of a girl.

"..." Note to self to never loiter outside the male changing rooms.

Reaching the staircase, he spotted a perplexed-looking Grora coming down the stairs, still clad in her gakuran. "Ah, Head Angel," she greeted upon sighting him. "Is it gym already? Man..." Before he could react, right in front of him, she stripped off her clothes, and if she hadn't been wearing her gym attire underneath he would possibly have dug out his other eye to protect his own... **Her** modesty.

"Where were you during class?"

"Huh?" Grora looked up at him as she lifted her slender legs out of her pants. "Nowhere really, just the roof." The expression on her face told him that something had happened, but he chose to ignore it. Having changed out, she joined him by his side, hands clasped behind her back as they descended the staircase.

For gym class, Ms. Greif would be the teacher in charge. Having changed out of her usual suit, she almost looked like a student in her track pants and jersey, if not for the whistle around her neck.

"Ten rounds around the track. You have 5 minutes," she uttered those cold voices, much to the dismay of Yosafire. "Extra 3 rounds for Etihw and Kcalb," she added, sighting the two latecomers who had just arrived. Their hair looked tousled, a pink blush on their faces, their clothes already slightly sweaty.

"Yes, Ms. Greif," Etihw sounded slightly out of breath, and Wodahs made a double note to **never loiter around the male changing rooms**.

For Wodahs, ten rounds was a breeze: his physique was rather impressive compared to ordinary people, and he was already on his 7th round by the time the others had reached their 3rd (excluding Etihw and Kcalb). His eyes wandered, however, to Grora. Even though her intelligence didn't match up to his (not that she wasn't already incredibly bright), she made up her slight deficit in brains with brawn. Sure, Wodahs was doing extremely well compared to the others, but it looked like Grora was already done, and she came to a stop before covering a yawn and reporting back to Ms. Greif.

Another amazing performance. He couldn't help but inwardly marvel at how athletic she was.

When he was done, he joined Grora in waiting for the rest at the staircase. "Please... Help me..." "Why hath God forsaken us... " "I waaant to die..." "The track is really yuuuummy..." The agonised cries of children reached them as they completed their 6th round. On the other hand, Etihw, who had clearly given up, came over to join them after using "special rights" to convince Ms. Greif to let them go.

("I created this world and therefore should be exempted!" **"Fair point. And you?"** "I... Destroyed the world?" **"Denied. Continue running."**)

And so, the three of them sat in silence.

Wodahs couldn't help wondering when recess would be, he rather wanted some ochazuke soon... It was nice being able to enjoy ochazuke in peace. In the past, each time he started on his food, an angel would inevitably pop in, screaming that they needed reinforcements to the East, or that they were losing to the demons, or Ciel had eloped with a red-haired demon again. While it was rather undignified that he had been reduced to being a butler, at least he didn't have to spend each day on the battlefield, wondering if the demons he had ruthlessly cut down would be mourned by their family, thinking about the immense amount of sadness he had caused to some child out there.

"Head~An~gel~!" That too. Whenever he blanked out, Grora would always call him out of his stupor that way, regardless of whether he was on the battlefield gazing at the ruined land, or working on records of victories and defeats of their army, or struggling to keep his despair and fear in check.

... Wait, she really was calling him.

Wodahs looked up to see Etihw and Grora looking at him. "Would you like to eat with us and Kcalb later on the school roof?" Etihw laughed as she smiled. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was simply a normal student, rather than the omnipotent god who had created the world.

"... I would be more than happy to," Wodahs answered, just as the six girls finally finished their last lap, collapsing to the ground in a heap as they panted. "No mooooore," Yosafire complained, her red glasses crooked badly. They all looked at Kcalb, who was still on his 3rd lap. Finally unable to stand the pressure, Kcalb glared back at them, before magic symbols appeared around him.

"?!" In the flash of an eye, they saw Kcalb whizz past them, and when they blinked again, wondering if they had seen wrongly, Kcalb flew by 6 more times before halting in front of them.

"I'm done." He said curtly. Was that even legal...?

The rest of gym passed with relatively little chaos... Depending on what one's definition of chaos was. With Ms. Greif allowing them to play modified rugby, they split into two teams, otherwise dubbed as "Team God" and "Team Mortals". They had a little trouble, however, with the fact that Etihw wanted no one but Kcalb, Grora and Wodahs on her team, leaving the other team with 6 people.

"Isn't it rather unfair to play 4 against 6 though...?" Macarona said with doubt.

Dialo shook her head. "I highly doubt we'll win in either case."

For the sake of fairness, however, Ms. Greif finally arranged it such that Etihw, Kcalb, Grora, Macarona and Rawberry were on one team, with the rest on the other.

Even with Wodahs on their side, it seemed like it would still be difficult to win. While Etihw and Kcalb were completely useless, Macarona's immense tenacity, Rawberry's devastating attacks and Grora's lightning reflexes would have been overwhelming to anyone.

Anyone but the Head Angel, of course.

A bright smile appeared on Chelan's face as they stood watching Wodahs face off against the three girls. They weren't even following the safety guidelines anymore, with Wodahs having to nimbly evade the fatalistic strikes, the ferocious bites and the frenzied arrows. "As expected of Mr. Wodahs!" Yosafire cheered.

"**I WILL MURDER EVERYONE YOU LOVE,**" a certain grey angel yelled viciously while releasing a barrage of arrows that rained down on even her allies, covering every inch of the field but a certain Head Angel, which obviously riled her up even more, as well as a certain spot where an impenetrable umbrella stood, shading two particular slackers.

"Oh my, it seems like we're losing?" Leaning back on the sofa she had conjured up, Etihw idly remarked as she took a sip of her iced lemon tea. Standing beside her with a look of disbelief on his face, Kcalb lifted his head from his palm to speak—only to find himself directly staring at an incoming ball.

**Twack.**

Without even a moment to flinch, Kcalb found himself lying on the ground, the pain in his cheek having yet to recede even as he felt a lump start to rise where the ball had smashed into him. "Are you alright?" While those words feigned care and concern, Kcalb could hear the condescending smirk in her voice.

"..." At that very moment, Kcalb wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and question just how the King of Demons had ended up becoming so pathetic.

* * *

"I apologise, Brother." With words so heavy it didn't suit his expressionless face, Wodahs bowed deeply again, his black figure contrasting against the absolute white of the medical bay. "It must have hurt terribly, even more than..." Seeing Wodahs lift his head, Kcalb again felt a twinge of regret upon seeing the eyepatch. He... Had truly gone overboard back then. True, she had gone missing, and seeing Wodahs had reminded him of her so much that he had... Been so furious...

But where had she gone? Up till now, Kcalb didn't know. But it still didn't give him the right to scar Wodahs like that.

"I'm... Sure it didn't." Head lowered, Kcalb reassured him with remorse in his voice, just as they heard the sound of the door sliding open. Upon sighting Etihw coming in, Wodahs instantly withdrew to the door and bowed again.

"I will be taking my leave now." Saying so, he immediately flew off, before Etihw could even take a step, but not before Etihw had the chance to see a sadistically satisfied smirk on his face. Plan to escape before he'd witness something horrifying? 100% successful.

Having covered a fair distance, Wodahs finally glided back onto the ground as he folded his wings. Surely it would be safe enough here? Or at least, he hoped so: the last time he had thought that, he had been painfully reminded of the fact that gods could teleport. However, his line of thought was interrupted by the sight before him.

There Grora stood, her hands clasping her bow and arrow with ease as she stood, ready to release an arrow at the white-haired girl in front of her. But Ater was unbothered by the gleaming arrow tip at her vulnerable throat: neither was Arbus, who stood slightly behind them, her usual cheshire smile still plastered on her face.

"... ..."

The irritation already prominent on Grora's face became even more so her face darkened, her hand gripping her bow even tighter as her other hand drew back even more. From his position, Wodahs could barely hear the words, only see the slightly puckering and clenching as Ater's mouth moved. Her face was unusually pale, body shaking as her eyes dilated.

Without even bothering to hide his presence, Wodahs headed towards them with long strides, hearing Grora's exclamatory retort as he approached them.

"Even if I wanted to leave this plac—" Her words trailed off as her sharp eyes spotted his movement, faltered as she turned her head to look at him with surprise.

By the time she turned her head back, the two cats were gone.

"..." Lowering her bow, Grora resumed a casual stance, crossing her arms as an annoyed look appeared on her face. "Did you need something, Head Angel?"

"... What was that about." The way Wodahs intoned those words made it sound more like a statement than a question. Grora cast another glance at him, before swiftly keeping her bow, burying her hands in her pockets as she began to walk away.

"Nothing much." To her annoyance, the Head Angel took up walking beside her, taking up an extraordinarily slow pace to match her quick, small steps. _Did you come here just to make fun of me, Head Angel?!_ Grora couldn't stop herself from mentally punching him.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"You want to leave the school?" Wodahs finally initiated the conversation after a long, awkward pause. Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely glimpsed the flicker of hesitation in her eyes, before she steeled her face and lowered her head.

"... Yeah, I can't believe Etihw actually thought of something like this." Wodahs could tell by the doubt in her voice that there was more to it, but chose not to pursue it. Like a startled rabbit, Grora would dash back into the safety of her barriers if she felt threatened, and Wodahs knew better than anyone else that if he wanted to know, he would have to approach her slowly.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"... Hey, Head Angel."

"?"

"Do you ever think about the war?" He was slightly taken aback by the seemingly unrelated question, but answered in his usual blunt manner anyway.

"Sometimes."

"... I can't remember it at all? Which is why I never really talk about it, I guess." Hands clasped beside her back, Grora stopped, looking up at the marble ceiling. "I wonder if they'll come back to haunt me someday?"

"... ..."

"... What am I saying." She shook her head and issued a soft laugh: the slight melancholy in that laugh made Wodahs' heart clench with an unexplainable emotion. What was it? Sympathy, sadness, something else...? But his face remained stoic as ever as he abruptly changed the topic.

"If you don't like the school, Lady Etihw should be alright with letting you out."

The resigned look on Grora's face was instantly replaced by confusion as she finally looked up at him for the first time since they had started walking together. "Huh?"

"You mentioned that you would like to get out of the school." Another curt answer as usual.

"... ..."

Wodahs could almost imagine just what Grora was about to say, what with the look of absolute disbelief on her face. _"Are you an idiot?"_ Probably something like that. But unexpectedly, her next words were relatively neutral.

"But I don't mind at all? Head Angel."

"After all, someone has to be here for when you get killed."

+100 points for optimism, Grora.

"... ..."

The silence ensued until they reached the classroom: with Kcalb still in the medical bay, there was little to no point for the two of them to eat together at the rooftop. Besides, people would get the wrong idea.

"Head Angel?" Wodahs stopped in front of the door, his hand lingering over the doorknob. He turned back, awaiting her next words with his usual, expressionless face.

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble again." Arms crossed, Grora stood there watching him, her eyes dead serious. And then, as if realising the connotation of her words, she added a hasty line:

"Having to clean up after you sucks."

Wodahs lowered his head to look at her. "I understand."

And so, classes went on as per usual.

* * *

With the sun having yet to reach its highest, the air was still rather cool, and Grora basked in the warm, gentle sunlight, eyes closed with a smile on her face. She didn't regret skipping class to enjoy the great weather at all. But her good mood was soon disrupted by a familiar voice.

"Grora," a lilting voice sang, and it would have been a beautiful voice if Grora didn't recognise it as the voice of the one who took her eye. Flinching, her eyes dilated as she jumped up, prepared to attack the white-haired cat as soon as she was close enough. But instead, it was Arbus who appeared in front of her. And to her utter confusion, Ater was nowhere near her usual companion. But her questions were soon answered by the cell phone Arbus held in her hand, on loudspeaker as the letters A-T-E-R clearly shown on the screen.

Grora's eyes narrowed. "... What do you want," she finally spit out, eyes full of suspicion.

"What do I want?" "Indeed, what does she want."

_Oh no, not this again._

"I have to tell you something." "Something she has to tell you."

She had never really gotten used to their repetitive manner, and clenched her teeth, trying to stop herself from ripping the phone out of Arbus' hand and demanding her eye back.

"Leave this place at once." "This place you must leave at once."

Her patience was wearing thin. But the next line they uttered together, with distinct quavers in their solemn voices, made her stop in her tracks.

**"Your past is going to come back and kill you."**


	4. a

Towards the end the transition gets really sloppy because I'm the laziest writer in the whole of Equestria. I'm sorry man I'm just not cut out for a lot of things that I try to do. Also I'm in the process of slightly editing the story based on Version 1.07 and trying not to just cut straight to the climax because this **is** a high school AU after all, and it's important to cover the basics of school before jumping into the main plot.

* * *

Fresh from the oven, the scent of apple pie was overwhelmingly sweet: of course, the smile on the blue angel's face was far sweeter than anything else. The world was so excruciatingly beautiful. Dialo felt her mind at peace as she served up a slice each, the plates clinking when the fork came into contact with it. Closing her eyes, Dialo could feel the gentle spring breeze as she took a bite, the crisp crust of the pie blending perfectly with the rich taste of gooey apple sauce.

For some reason, the apple sauce seemed slightly different today. Though Dialo only ever used freshly-plucked apples for her pies, the apple slices she carefully buried within the sauce were somewhat... Chewy. Not hard and crisp as a good apple would be, but tender and somewhat... Truth to be told, she had never tasted such a flavour before, yet she found the taste strangely familiar, as if she had known it for a long, long time... She would have to ask Chelan where she had found these apples.

Dialo opened her eyes.

On her plate was the remnants of her pie, still overflowing with a stuffing of apple flesh, still tender and juicy. The toppings were abundant, with the rich red sauce oozing out of the pie, and Dialo could see tuffs of yellow fibres that had been carelessly added to the fruit mixture.

"... ...!"

Her eyes dilated as she jerked her head up violently. But she was no longer in the little cottage, and her dining table was smeared with copious amounts of blood that matched the scenery perfectly, what with the crimson red skies, the lands barren but for the angels and demons who lay unmoving on the cracked earth.

There was but silence as Dialo's eyes fell onto her angel on the chair, eyes dilating as it did so.

Slumped in the chair, Chelan's eyes were closed, her long, fluttery eyelashes prominent against her pale, flawless skin. She looked somewhat different: her hair was longer, the golden tresses cascading to the ground and coiling in a heap; a long, flowing skirt covering her slender legs; dark navy blue cloaking her curvaceous figure. But there was no doubting it, that this was Chelan, or at least some kind of impressive doppelganger who lay before Dialo's eyes, who was soaked in blood, who had her entrails pulled out of the gaping hole in her torso.

Dialo looked down at the clawed hands she had unconsciously crossed over her black-striped grey turtleneck. They were covered in red.

"Did you start without me? That's cruel~"

The demon with red curls reacted violently upon hearing a new voice, turning to see Rawberry—No, not quite. A pink-haired demon who looked like her, yes, but she had a more rounded face, a taller frame with hypnotic, swirled eyes. Drool could be seen trickling from her mouth, that, and... Blood, which splattered not only her black dress, but too the spikes of her hair, which was smeared on her lips.

"Ciel... Looks really delicious~!" Dialo wanted to move, to scream, to stop the demon from walking past her towards the slumped figure, but was frozen to the spot no matter how she struggled.

Rawberry's impostor reached out a hand to wipe away the drool, before looming over the angel's body, before turning with a smile directed at the paralysed demon. "I'll be taking my share, then?"

**"Lost."**

The agonised screams of a red-haired demon resonated throughout the battlefield, silent save for the sounds of a hunter devouring its prey.

* * *

_"!"_

Dialo's eyes flickered wide open as she clutched her blankets tightly, curling up instinctively in terror. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, she got up, fearfully glancing around. The dormitory was as clean as ever, drawers tidy and cupboards neat, with Yosafire and the others still sound asleep. Her pounding, agitated heart calming down slightly, Dialo cast a glance at the sleeping angel. Chelan was tucked snugly into her bed, her breathing steady and even.

_It had just been a dream, huh?_

Feeling a warmth on her face, Chelan's hazy mind slowly cleared as she stretched out an arm to shade her face from the sunlight. Had time really passed that fast? She yawned and opened her eyes to find Dialo staring at her with big eyes.

"?"

Chelan cocked her head to one side, and her friend finally broke out of her stupor, hastily looking away as she shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing," came the reply. Curious and worried, Chelan was about to enquire more, but was interrupted but the noisy awakening of their roommate.

"Morning Dialo, morning Chelan!" Yosafire's cheerful voice rang out: it seemed like she had had a good night's sleep. While Chelan was more than happy that Etihw had been thoughtful enough to create dorms for the students, she wondered if sleeping in the same room really was a good idea as she watched the remaining three furrowing their eyebrows as they dazedly got up, awoken by Yosafire's rambunctious greeting.

Quickly making the necessary preparations, they were soon ready to go for breakfast. "You know, I just realised something... How exactly are Ms. Etihw and the others splitting rooms anyway?" Macarona asked as she tugged on her shoelaces.

"I suppose they'd probably split it equally, with Ms. Etihw and Mr. Kcalb together since they probably need to do things togeth—" Froze halted in mid-sentence.

"... ..."

"... ... I didn't mean it in that wa—"

**"NOOOOOOOOO"**

* * *

That was also the scream they heard as the Head Angel handed Grora a bowl of ochazuke. Froze looked down at her bowl with apprehension, before lifting her head to look at the menu for the entire week:

**BREAKFAST**

Monday: Ochazuke

Tuesday: Ochazuke

Wednesday: Ochazuke

Thursday: Ochazuke

Friday: Ochazuke

*On weekends, students will be allowed to consume food outside as there is no school,

but the canteen will still serve ochazuke for those who prefer not to.

... Who even ate ochazuke for breakfast anyway?!

Carrying their breakfast to a nearby bench, they vaguely heard a sneeze come from the Head Angel. Just as they did so, however, the sound of approaching footsteps cause them to look up, upon which they saw Etihw smiling cheerily at them. Of course, save for her classmates, no one recognised her as "Etihw" with her current appearance: sporting extraordinarily long, silky hair, her eyes looked sharper than usual and her tall, slender figure was a sight to behold. She had retained her crystal headpiece, but the stones were slightly longer now, and they heard the whispers of passing students as they glanced at this stranger. "That's a really good cosplay of Ms. Etihw", "they do look quite similar", remarks along those lines.

The girls shuddered as they remembered what had happened yesterday. Word spread like wildfire that god was in their presence, and numerous students had instantly gathering, clogging up the hallways as they stalked Etihw incessantly, pleading if she wouldn't just take a photo with them, give them her autograph?

They hadn't spared her, even after curfew, banging on Kcalb's and her door loudly. Yosafire and the others, who were in the room to their right, could distinctly hear the yells of "would you like to hear about our lord and saviour" "Ah, my goddess!" amongst other fanatic screams. They also heard a door being violently kicked open, as well as the drawing of one katana after another and the twangs of multiple arrows being fired, before hearing terrified yelps and the sound of quick, retreating footsteps. Then they heard a furious voice muttering viciously, before a door slammed shut with a bang.

So, Etihw had decided to change her appearance temporarily for her own safety. "Good morning, Ms. Etih—I mean, Snow White," Yosafire changed her word hastily as Froze gave her an icy stare.

"Oh, and good morning to you too, Black Beauty," she added upon sighting the approaching Kcalb, who looked slightly bummed by how Wodahs had coldly stared at him, and denied his request for cake by giving him 3 extra bowls of ochazuke. He now swiftly looked up, peeved.

"Black Beauty?!" He spluttered in disbelief. Etihw patted his back, which obviously aggravated him even more, his eyes narrowing due to being treated like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Now now, that's not such a bad name," she said brightly, an innocent smile on her face.

"But—" Kcalb barely hide his disappointment.

"Besides, I think it suits you." At this, Kcalb's face turned slightly pink as he lowered his head in embarrassment. The girls, on the other hand, didn't appreciate this public display of affection as much, with Macarona turning her head away awkwardly while Froze buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"If Black Beauty had been a unicorn though, you'd be even more similar." The girls could vaguely hear the sound of Kcalb's dignity being shattered.

"Ei-eitherway! From today onwards, I'll be sharing a room with Wod instead," Kcalb finally declared, changing the topic after he messily pieced his pride back together. Looking at him with wide eyes, Etihw gave him an irresistible puppy-eyes look, before opening her mouth to deliver a single line that made Kcalb's blood run cold.

"Come on now, was it really that bad, me being on top?"

("Being top on?" "Hey Froze, what does that mean?" "Don't ask.")

Choking on his own saliva, Kcalb could feel six pairs of eyes staring at him, some with disgust.

In the ensuing argument, they somewhat understood that Grora and Kcalb had made a deal of sorts. Something about Grora proposing the idea because Wodahs had done "something unspeakable" to force her to wear the correct uniform, something about Kcalb not liking being "the uke", something about being able "to bond" as siblings. It ended with Etihw calling him an "incestuous homosexual" before relenting.

Macarona looked over at Rawberry with unease, marvelling at how she was still capable of remaining unperturbed by their conversation—

Oh. She was just asleep.

* * *

Greif looked at her students with an icy stare. She didn't consciously try to look like that, she just... Did, regardless of how kind she tried to appear. "Today, we will be letting you see and choose clubs to join," she pronounced. "Follow me."

She gestured to the students, who obediently formed two rows, and Greif casually noted that Kcalb and Etihw were no longer partnered together, with Etihw holding hands happily with a reluctant Grora, and Kcalb and Wodahs standing awkwardly next to each other, their heights starkly contrasting the rest of the classes (especially Chelan and Grora).

Stopping in front of the auditorium, she briefed the students on where to go. "Right here is the booth showcase for performing arts, which includes band, dance and choir." As expected, she saw Chelan perk up upon hearing the last example. While she rarely, if ever, spoke, it was a known fact that her voice was incredibly melodious. If she remembered correctly, it was rumoured that one of Chelan's ancestors had once been a priest, whose gentle hymns acted as status effects, raising the strength, accuracy and agility of her faction in a war, while at the same time healing them as they bathed in the glorious melody.

If she remembered correctly, that particular angel had been betrayed and murdered by a demon she had trusted. Inwardly, she sighed. It really went to show just how large the rift had been between angels and demons back then in this world... Although it was simply a rumour, after all. If she had truly existed, her name would have gone down in history.

While she had a very bad feeling on what would happen the moment she dismissed them, Greif steeled herself and declared, "You're free to roam and see what you like. Report back to class afterwards and write down which clubs you will be joining."

As expected, there was chaos as the group disintegrated, with all the students running amok. (Within the mess, Greif could vaguely see Yosafire burning down the Firefighting Society, Rawberry devouring the Cooking Club, a horde of students begging the Head Angel to join their clubs... You get the idea.)

But honestly? As she walked off into the direction of the staffroom, Greif was actually rather relieved and glad to have some free time to herself, away from her rabid students. Of course, she would later regret ever having that notion, upon entering the staffroom and realising she had to assist Lowrie in grading their Math assignments.

* * *

It was Macarona who had dragged a rather reluctant Rawberry to the Nature Society's booth. The members were shy and retreating, hiding in a corner as the two approached, but their board was rather beautiful. It seemed like the members had went around the school collecting fallen leaves, and glued them to a piece of wire to form a rectangle frame made from a variety of green, yellow and red leaves, before crisscrossing white thread within the frame to form a spiderweb-resembling mesh of sorts. They had then written their information on pieces of plain white paper in neat cursive, before attaching it to the board with manila hemp looped through.

Rawberry, who had never been aesthetically inclined, only gave a blank stare, whereas Macarona clapped her hands in delight. The smile on her face, however, widened even more as her gaze landed on a small wooden pen that was currently hosting...

"Look, Rawberry! Bunnies!" As Rawberry didn't share her love for animals, her words didn't have the intended effect. However, she did note with slight interest that their beady dark eyes looked like termites, their long ears like white caterpillars. While those were indeed delicious, Rawberry wasn't really craving those at the moment. However, looking at the furry tuffs of white goodness hopping around. Rawberry had a feeling that they reminded her of something... Click.

**MEALYBUGS.**

At this point, some of you might question this: how did they look alike in any possible way? However, it simply seems to be how her mind worked, and hence if it looked like a mealybug, it was a mealybug.

Which is also how an apologetic Macarona ended up having to free with a cheerful Rawberry in tow, as the despairful screams of "SNOWBAAALL" followed them even as Rawberry munched on a tuff of white fur, licking away the blood smeared on her lips. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Nature Society was permanently off the list of clubs that would accept them. No, in fact, they would probably slaughter and devour the both of them if they ever saw them again.

Even though Macarona was giving her a stern look as they fled, Rawberry didn't really care whatsoever. After all, lunch had already been served, hadn't it?

* * *

"Looks like Rawberry's gone and eaten something weird again..." Twirling her green hair idly, Yosafire tapped her feet as she waited with Froze, her ears already trained to ignore the fanatic screaming surrounding the two of them.

"Wodahs-samaaaa!" "We love you, Head Angel!" "Please sign my totally-not-creepy-stalkerish picture of yooooou!"

Yes, the most dreaded creatures in the world... Fangirls. The crowd was incredibly rowdy and incredibly large, clogging up the entire hallway and making a racket that alarmed each and every person who walked by. With their banging on the door of the student council room, it was a miracle that the applicant interviews could still go on smoothly, with not a single complaint being issued from within the room.

Yosafire sighed, cupping her face with her hands. They were lucky that Froze was one of the first applicants, meaning that they would be able to leave soon after her interview was over, unlike the other applicants sitting in a line with forced smiles on their faces as they tried vainly to pretend the commotion didn't exist.

The screams intensified as the door was thrown open, only to fade in disappointment at the sight of the small Assistant Head Prefect, who gave them a contemptuous look of disdain as she called out the next person on the list. "Glad to see you here, Froze," she greeted as they walked up. Yosafire breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to follow Froze to the door when she felt herself being picked up unceremoniously by the scruff of her neck.

"What the—" Struggling to break free, Yosafire was slapped across the face as she felt something kick her in the gut, coughing as she felt a stinging pain where she had been hit. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to see who the perpetrator was, only to sight Froze being similarly treated by another fangirl, as a girl with wavy, orange hair stepped forward, a smirk to match Grora's on her face.

"Miss Grora, we haven't seen Wodahs-sama all day long, and we're sure you don't want anything to happen to these two young girls here, do you...?" Lifting the knife in her hand, she toyed with Yosafire's chin, a dangerous smile on her face. Shivering as the cold blade ran along her jaw, Yosafire looked up to see how Grora would react. So far, she hadn't said anything, her usual smile still on her face.

"..."

"..."

"... Say something, won't you?" After an uneasy, long pause, the orange-haired girl finally broke the silence, narrowing her eyes as she uncomfortably flipped her hair.

"..."

In the next moment, Yosafire saw hell.

A few seconds later, Yosafire and Froze were released from the tight grips of the girls, and sat shaking amidst fallen bodies and pools of red. Keeping her bow and arrows, Grora picked them up by the scruffs of their necks, giving the remaining terrified fangirls a sharp glare before dragging them in and kicking the door shut.

"T-thank you, Miss Grora," Froze choked as she massaged the bruises on her arm. Grora nodded her head in acknowledgement, before turning to the still shaking Yosafire, extending a hand which Yosafire gratefully accepted. "It probably won't be safe to hang around outside as of yet, so you can stay in here with Froze for now," she informed the green-haired demon. Nodding her head in agreement, Yosafire followed Froze as they headed towards the room.

"Oy, I'm coming in, Head Angel," Grora called as she slammed the door open. Even Yosafire could feel the disdain emitted from the straight-faced Wodahs, but there was no comment whatsoever. Yosafire was directed to a seat at the side, while Wodahs gestured for Froze to sit at the chair in front of the table.

"State your name and class." Yosafire winced slightly at the iciness of his voice: if they hadn't already known that he always sounded like that, they might have been easily intimidated. The other interviewees probably hadn't been as lucky as them, though...

"Froze. Class 1." Marveling at how Froze's voice was almost on par with Wodahs, Yosafire settled herself into a more comfortable position, enjoying the show before her. She was bursting with things to say, of course, but miraculously had enough sense to not say anything. "We're going to run through the questions now," Grora's airy, cool voice rang out from her place beside Wodahs. Although the situation was made much better by Ms. Grora's presence, she supposed. Even though he was quite an intimidating character, with an air of unfriendliness hanging around him, the friendlier, more casual Ms. Grora evened it out quite well.

"Please tell us more about yourself."

Yosafire couldn't hold it in any longer. "Don't you worry, Mr. Wodahs, Froze is the best! Not only does she always get the best grades, she's also hardworking and kind and really cute—" She was cut off by Froze's icy glare, Grora's forced smile and Wodahs' judging look.

"Be silent." She felt like her heart had been stabbed in multiple places by Froze's cold command. Lifting her head, tears could be seen welling in her eyes as she gave Froze puppy eyes. "But Frooo—I'm sorry, I'll stop now," she added hastily upon seeing Wodahs' face darken. Being in the same class with Ms. Etihw and Mr. Kcalb, Yosafire had heard stories about how terrifying the Head Angel could be when angered.

"I... Am an angel who specialises in healing magic. However, I frequently work on my offensive as I feel it is better to be well-rounded. And as Ms. Grora may know, I have had some experience with paperwork. Is that not so, Ms. Grora?" A pout on her face as she sat in the corner, Yosafire saw Grora's lips curve upwards in a smirk as she turned to the Head Angel and confirmed the fact for Froze. "Yeah, while you were gone. She was better than you ever were, Head Angel." Even Yosafire felt the pain of the ridicule, shaking her head in sympathy for Wodahs, who remained stoic as ever.

"Kindly tell us about some of the traits you possess that make you suitable for this?"

"I tend to be hardworking as I rather dislike..."

* * *

"... which sums up what I can contribute." Amazed by Froze's skilful explanation, Yosafire wanted to break into applause, but stopped herself upon remembering the Head Angel's darkened face. Scribbling down some notes, Grora lifted her head and glanced at the Head Angel, who gestured for her to continue.

Nodding, Grora turned her head back to Froze, delivering the last question. "After all this, in the end, why would you like to join the student committee anyway?" Yosafire felt herself flinch at the question. She knew that Froze had already prepared for this question, since it was a typical question for any interview, since she had been there listening as Froze ran over her answers over and over again. But ultimately... It really depended on how she could answer without sounding rehearsed and cliched.

"I would like to join the student council as I feel that there is a lot I would be able to learn from the experience, what with the leadership skills that can be developed, and the ability to handle a large workload. That, and... I would like to help those who I can."

_... Eh?_ Yosafire was quite sure this wasn't what Froze had rehearsed.

"The student committee helps to maintain law and order in the school, does it not? It helps those in need, and protects the weak. Perhaps this sounds selfish, but that's something I want to be able to do, so that Ciel—"

Froze stopped in mid sentence, a confused expression on her face. Yosafire was similarly bewildered as well: who the hell was Ciel anyway? But even in the midst of her confusion, she saw Wodahs' eye dilate slightly, and Grora leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "Yes?" She prompted, gesturing for Froze to continue.

"I... I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure what I was about to say—" Froze's eyes widened slightly as she grasped her mouth with her hand, as if to prevent herself from choking. The next thing she knew, Froze was curled up on the floor, both hands covering her mouth as she gasped and wheezed, legs kicking the air in agony.

"Froze!" Alarmed, Yosafire dashed forward, kneeling down and shaking Froze's body gently. Behind her, she could hear the door being slammed open, Grora's yell of "get Etihw here right now!", hear Wodahs' quick steps towards them. And she heard the soft whisper from Froze's lips, her eyes shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed in pain as she uttered a word:

"Rig—Rigatona..."

* * *

"That's exactly what I heard." Yosafire nodded her head to prove her point, as Etihw and her simultaneously looked over at the currently unconscious Froze. Within seconds, Etihw had appeared on the scene, and placing a hand on Froze's forehead, calmed her down by putting her to sleep. Now, Froze lay in the white bed, her breathing slow and steady, eyes closed peacefully. She was probably dreaming about frozen yogurt or something, really.

Etihw echoed the word Yosafire had just told her. " 'Rigatona' , huh..." Tapping her face thoughtfully, Etihw closed her eyes, before standing up. Yosafire hurriedly stood up as well, anxious to hear her verdict on the true meaning of that coded word.

"**Froze wants to eat pasta**," Etihw declared with a smile on her face.

"... Ah?"

"You see," Etihw explained, "the first word you heard was **Ciel**, am I right? Well, that wasn't a name. She was just in the midst of saying **shellfish**. And **rigatona** was nothing more than her slurring her words together. All Froze was really trying to say was, **shellfish rigatoni aaaaahhhh**."

Listening closely to Etihw's explanation, Yosafire nodded, a serious look on her face. As expected of Ms. Etihw! Even though Yosafire was Froze's closest friend, it looked like Ms. Etihw knew more about everyone than anyone else in the world. ... Although that was to be expected, being God and all.

"Well then, I suppose I'll take my leave first. You'll take good care of Froze, won't you?"

Yosafire beamed, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I will! And don't worry, Ms. Etihw," she clapped her hands together in delight, "I'll definitely take Froze to eat seafood pasta right after she wakes up!"

Returning the smile, Etihw left the two alone, closing the door quietly behind her. But she wiped the false smile off her face almost instantly, a worried expression showing on her face instead as she murmured to herself.

"Ciel and Rigatona, huh...?"


End file.
